


Wingman

by Whoevenknows



Series: Before the Finale [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin? more like BROlin, F/F, Korra doesn't really make an appearance oops, i also basically only wrote this to use the brolin tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin knows what's up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

“Thanks again for helping me carry all this stuff back to my office, Bolin.” Asami shouldered the door open, arms full of various equipment and supplies.

“Oh, it’s no big deal. I’m happy to help!” Bolin followed in after her and set his box down on her work table. “It’s also nice to hang out. I feel like we haven’t in a while.” 

Asami smiled sadly at him. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry about that.”

“Hey, I’m the one that went off to the Earth Kingdom and left my friends and family. Not you.” He held his hands up. “But aside from all of that, catch me up on your life, Asami. What’s the big deal going down for Future Industries?”

“Well, as you can see, Raiko has us working on these.” She gestured to the skeleton of her hummingbird suit. “And he keeps hassling me about creating a spirit weapon, which I’m not doing.” Asami began sorting through the box, pulling tools up only to toss them back in. “But other than that, we were working on a more fuel efficient Satomobile before everything got crazy again. Something to work well on new roads and keep the environment and spirits happy. They don’t usually like the exhaust too much… And most of the construction of the new roads is complete, which is great.”

“Wow! They should just rename this city as Asami City.”

“No they shouldn’t, Bolin.” 

“Hmmm, you’re probably right.” He put a hand to his chin, pretending to think. “Anyway, anything new with the love life?” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned. 

Asami kept her eyes on the box. “Nothing to report, no.”

“Ooooooh, come on Asami! Talk to your buddy Bolin!” He elbowed her, knocking a wrench out of her hand. “You and Korra sure have been hanging out a lot.”

Asami’s head shot around to stare wide-eyed at Bolin. “Wha-ah, I mean…” She stopped, and looked back at her work. “It’s been three years since we could hang out. It’s only natural.”

“So, you’re telling me there’s nothing there?” Bolin raised his eyebrow skeptically. “I might not be the brightest guy, but I do know you and Korra spend a lot of time together. And she trusts you. Way more than she trusts anyone else.” 

“Come on, Bolin…” 

Bolin sighed, grabbing Asami’s shoulders to force her to look at him. “Look, Asami, it’s fine if you like her or if you don’t. But if you do and you’re not doing anything about it, you’re really missing out.”

“It’s just….”

“I’ve never seen Korra as happy as she is when she gets back after your nightly hang outs.” Bolin started, grinning widely himself. “I personally think you should go for it.”

Asami glanced away, a faint smile on her face. “Really?”

“Yep! Take it from the best wingman ever!”

“You’re my wingman?”

“I’m Team Avatar’s wingman. I’d even be my own wingman. Except I already got a lady so….”

“You and Opal are back?” Asami patted him on the shoulder. “And thanks. I’ll think about it. When the time is right.”

“That’s all I ask.” Bolin dramatically bowed and stepped toward the door. “For now, I will leave you to your work! I’m supposed to meet with Mako.”

“Bye Bolin.”

Bolin walked onto the street and clenched his fist in victory. First Korra saying she loved Asami, and Asami saying she’d go for it when the time was right. This was going to be great.


End file.
